gorgossfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Gorgoss Wiki
thumb|300px Willkommen im Gorgoss Wiki Gorgoss-Wiki ist eine Seite in der ihr alles über den epischen Dämonen erfahrt. Zu finden ist er in dem Online-Game "Shakes and Fidget" auf Server 9. Gorgoss hat seine eigene Geschichte, die hier auf diesem Wiki geschrieben steht. Hier könnt ihr alles über Gorgoss lesen, was es zu wissen gibt. Größtenteils ist dieses Wiki auch noch eine gesammte Information über seine Umgebung, Freunde und ehemaligen Ereignissen. Hier werdet ihr vieles über die Vergangenheit von Gorgoss lesen, da ihm schon sehr viel passiert ist, bevor ich zu dieser Idee kam, dieses Wiki zu erstellen. Wiki dient mir selber, meinen Freunden und denen, die sich für uns interessieren. Jan, bedank dich bei Julia und Jessi für die Korrektur. Einleitung Gorgoss` Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft wird hier aufgelistet. Er ist Mittlerweile Stufe 271 aber wird natürlich immer stärker werden. Gorgoss wurde vor 3 Jahren auf dem Server angemeldet. Er gründete seine eigene Gilde namens "The Evil", um in der Ehrenhalle nach ganz oben zu kommen. Er hat nun viele Mitglieder und sie sind eine eingeschworene Gemeinschaft. Doch der Schöpfer verlor die Lust. Dann bekam Gorgoss einen ziemlich "durchwachsenen" Charakter und der Schöpfer beschloss sich dem Leben, das "Shakes & Fidget" umgab, wieder anzunehmen. Als er wiedergekommen war, erhielt er eine Geschichte. Gorgoss wurde zu einem Dämonen mit Hintergrund. Er bekam einen Charakter und nahm sich ein Ziel. Dies ist die Geschichte von Gorgoss dem epischen Dämon. Charakter von Gorgoss Gorgoss ist ein Dämon, der es liebt zu kämpfen. Seine rücksichtslose Kampfart macht jedem Gegner zu schaffen. Er kennt keine Gnade. Gorgoss kämpft mit Stolz und ist für seine Freunde da, die er auch beschützt, wenn es drauf ankommt. Er hat sich angewöhnt, nur die stärksten Gegner zu bekämpfen, da es ihm am meisten Spaß macht. Gegner, die weglaufen hat er nicht so besonders gerne, da er nicht auf Fangspielchen (?) Lust hat. Gorgoss mag ja ein kräftiger Bursche sein, nur ist er im Innersten ein sehr verletzlicher Dämon und steckt auch voller Emotionen. Er hat eine kindische Art, die manche Leute nicht sehr lustig finden. Die meisten unterschätzen Gorgoss nur wegen seinem Verhalten. Nur wenn er Sauer(kraut) wird, hat keiner Spaß daran (am Sauerkraut?). Fähigkeiten von Gorgoss (In der Gegenwart und Zukunft) In Kämpfen ist Gorgoss rücksichtslos. Er ist brutal und angriffslustig. Er mag starke Gegner und steht auf herausforderungen. Er kämpft bis zum bitteren Ende und gibt nie auf. Seine Stärke liegt in der Ausdauer. Gorgoss liebt den Kampf über alles. Er sagt immer "Blut ist das Geschenk des Kampfes, man sollte es genießen". Was Gorgoss nicht leiden kann sind Gegner die vor ihm wegrennen. Was Gorgoss nie machen würde ist um Gnade flehen. Wenn er kämpft dann mit Würde. Was Gorgoss wichtig ist, ist seine Gilde und somit auch seine Mitglieder die er mit ganzer Kraft beschützt wenns drauf ankommt. Gorgoss hat mit beiden Händen trainiert zu kämpfen aber benutzt die linke Hand damit seine Schläge für den Anfang nicht zu Heftig werden. Gorgoss kämpft sehr zurückhaltend deshalb ist er auch meist enttäuscht wenn seine Gegner zu früh kripieren. Er trägt eine Augenklappe die dazu dient die Sicht zu verringern um den Gegner Vorteile zu verschaffen. Benutzt er 2 Hände zum Kämpfen wird seine Schlagkraft verdoppelt. Gorgoss besitzt nicht nur die Augenklappe um die Sicht zu verringern, sondern auch um einen großteil seiner Kraft zu versiegeln. Legt er die Augenklappe ab kann er seine ganze Kraft entfalten. Seine Schläge werden stärker und sind kaum aufzuhalten. Nur die wenigsten können ihnen standhalten. Gorgoss seine Aura ist in der Lage mental schwache Leute in Ohnmacht fallen zu lassen, diese Kraft nennt er "Blaze". Eine weitere Fähigkeit und Standardattacke von Gorgoss ist seine einzigste Spezial-Attacke. Dieser Angriff ist sein "Demonslash". Dies ist eine Art Spiritueller roter Laser in einer halbmondform. Je nach länge der aufladung, desto stärker ist das "Demonslash". In Gorgoss seiner Seele ist die Kraft seines "Fullbrings" versteckt. Wenn er diese Kraft benutzt wird er zu einem noch größeren und stärkeren Dämon. In dieser Form sind seine schläge noch einen Tick mächtiger als zuvor. Außerdem erlaubt ihm diese Form seine "Fullbringtechnik" zu benutzen. Diese Technik heißt "Cero". Sie ähnelt einem Laserstrahlt doch diese Attacke ist umso Gewalltiger und könnte eine Stadt in Schutt und Asche verwandeln. Schon allein die Vorstellung wenn er seine ganze Kräfte kombiniert ist monströs. Wenn er mit beiden Händen kämpft, seine Augenklappe ablegt, sein Fullbring benutzt, und sein Demonslash auflädt, kann es passieren das nicht nur die Stadt dem Erdboden gleich gemacht wird. Eine ganze Region könnte zerschmettert werden. Jedoch wird dies nicht passieren, da Gorgoss bis jetzt keine Gegner hatte die Übermächtig waren. Ob Gorgoss Schwachstellen hat? Im Prinzip ist er so gut wie unbesiegbar. Nur überraschende Angriffe können ihn töten. Zb. ein Schwertstich in seinen Bauch oder eine Mächtige unerwartete Attacke. Es kommt auch ganz auf seine Gegner drauf an. Er ist so gut wie immun gegen jede Art von Angriffen. Er ist ein Teufel, ein Monströser Dämon der es liebt Blut für einen Kampf zu verlieren und seine Gegner zu vernichten. Eine derart blutrünstigere Kreatur gibt es nicht. Doch was an Gorgoss auch noch auffallend ist, sind die Gefühle für seine Freunde. Gorgoss ist zwar ein sehr Mächtiger Dämon aber trotzdem hat er Gefühle und ist auch sehr verletzend. Harte Schale, weicher Kern. Wie sieht Gorgoss denn eigentlich aus? Gorgoss ist ein großer und breiter Dämon in Menschenform. Er geht auf 2 Beinen und kämpft mit einem Schwert. Er hat Große Hörner aus denen er in seiner Fullbring-Form sein Cero schießen kann. Er trägt einen zerfetzten, dunkelblauen Umhang. Seine Hautfarbe ist Dunkelrot und leicht bräunlich. Seine Augen leuchten rot und sein grimmiger Blick lässt seine Gegner zurückschrecken. Herkunft von Gorgoss Gorgoss wurde in einem kleinen Dörfchen namens "Dämonicon" geboren. Sein Vater heißt Gorrock und seine Mutter ist von einem Wesen aus der Hölle getötet worden. Gorgoss hat Rache geschworen und hatte vor dieses Wesen zu suchen und zu töten. Gorrock fande die Idee nicht gut auch wenn er verstand wie sich Gorgoss fühlte. Gorgoss hat keine Brüder und keine Schwestern. Es heißt das Gorgoss ein Dämon der Hölle sei, so sagt die Legende, das wenn ein Dämon geboren wird mit kleinen Hörnern das dies der Sohn der Hölle ist. Gorrock glaubt nicht an die Legende auch wenn Gorgoss selbst abergläubisch ist. Mit 14 Jahren brach Gorgoss von zuhause aus um seine eigenen Abenteuer zu erleben und stärker zu werden. Gorrock war schockiert aber er wusste das es sein Sohn ernst meinte. Ab hier begann das Abenteuer von Gorgoss. Er kaufte sich Waffen und zog in die Welt hinaus. Krieger, Kundschafter und Magier Es gibt drei Arten von Kämpfer. Die Krieger kämpfen mit Schwert und Schild, die Kundschafter mit Schusswaffen und die Magier mit Magierstäben. Die Krieger mögen eher Rüstungen und Schilde und halten in der Regel einiges aus. Kundschafter tragen kein Schild sondern konzentrieren sich eher aufs ausweichen indem sie sich geschickt bewegen. Und die Magier trainieren mächtige Attacken die ihre Gegner pulverisieren sodass ihnen keine Zeit bleibt um auszuweichen. Jeder Kämpfer hat seine Vorteile und Nachteile. Städte, Landschaften und Regionen Da Gorgoss seine Geschichte in der Welt von Shakes and Fidget handelt habe ich ein paar Sachen dazu erfunden. Es gibt viele Dörfer und wenige Städte in der 8 verschiedene Stämme leben können. Genau wie "Dämonen" in "Dämonicon" leben, leben Dunkelelfen in anderen Städten. Es gibt für jede Rasse bestimmte Städte. Es gibt die Dunkelelfen, Dämonen, Orks und die Goblins. Die verstehen sich relativ gut. Die netteren Stämme der Menschen, Gnome, Zwerge und Elfen mögen die dunkle Seite nicht. die meisten trauen sich nicht einmal in die Nähe der anderen. Es wird auch gerne in Arenen gekämpft in der sich jede Art von Rassen gegenseitig bekämpfen um Ehre zu gewinnen. Die dann in der ganzen Region verbreitet wird. Die Ehrenhallentafel steht aussen an der Arena. Doch nur die 500 gefährlichsten Personen werden dort verewigt. Die Namen der Städte der dunklen Rasse hat meistens was mit ihrem Stamm zu tun zb. (Dämon)nicon. Allgemein sind die Dörfer gute 3-4 Km entfernt und es ist schon ein gutes Stück bis zum nächsten Dorf. Die Region ist groß, man würde sie in einer Woche zu Fuß durchqueren können wenn man den ganzen Tag ohne Pause läuft. Außer den Städten gibt es noch verschiedene Gebiete in den Regionen. Jede Region hat ein Vulkan, Wiesen, Geröll, Höhlen, Gewässer, Schnee, Wald und Berg gebiet. Praktisch eine Welt voller Wunder. Für die Helden gibt es die Dungeon die man erforschen kann. Abgesehen von den Interessanten gegentänden die man in den Dungeon finden kann gibt es auch starke Gegner die zufällig sich dem Held in den Weg stellen. Es ist schließlich Kult, loszuziehen, stärker zu werden und ein Held zu sein. Das machen sehr viele aber dann gibt es auch ein paar die sich nicht trauen. Gold, Waffen, Reittiere und andere Hilfsmittel In jeder Stadt oder jedem Dorf gibt es einen Waffen und Zauberladen, einen Stall und eine Taverne. In der Taverne treffen sich Questgeber um den Helden aufgaben zu geben. Die Helden verdienen so ihr Gold und die Questgeber bekommen das was sie wollen. Das ist überall in der Region so. Die Helden können mit ihrem Gold im Waffenladen Sachen einkaufen zb. Schwerter, Magierstäbe, Rüstungsteile usw. Im Zauberladen findet man Tränke die wie Dooping wirken. Diese Tränke stärken den Helden in gewisser Weise. Wenn ein Held zu Faul ist um zu laufen, geht er zum Stall um sich da ein Reittier zu kaufen das je nach schnelligkeit Gold kostet. Nur spezielle seltene Pilze können gegen einen Drachen ausgetauscht werden. Gorgoss kaufte sich kein Reittier da er kein Gold besaß. Er streifte ohne Rüstung durch die Gegend. Die Gilden Es gibt Gemeinschaften von Helden (eine Gilde), die sich zusammentun um andere Gilden anzugreifen. Sie werden gemeinsam stärker und bleiben immer in Kontakt. Sie haben einen Gemeinschaftsort, andem sich die Gilde befindet. Wenn ein Held in die Taverne geht und sich eine Quest abholt fragt der Questgeber nach ob er eine Gilde hat. Wenn er eine hat sieht es nicht gut aus für den Questgeber da er je nach größe der Gilde mehr Gold als Belohnung abdrücken muss. Eine Gilde darf nur aus 50 Mitglieder oder weniger bestehen. Die meisten Gilden halten zusammen, nur gibt es manche die nur kurz kommen um sich bei einem Krieg anzumelden und dann wieder verschwinden. Gilden sind wichtig doch Gorgoss hatte noch keine am Anfang und um eine zu finden muss er erst richtig stark werden sodass ihn evtl. jemand aufnimmt. Ein geheimnisvolles Dunkelelfenmädchen. (Vergangenheit Part 1) In einem Wald traf Gorgoss einen fiesen Monsterhasen, den er bekämpfte. Doch der Hase war ein bisschen zu schnell und trickste Gorgoss aus. Er wurde getroffen und fiel hin. Doch kaum als der Hase wieder zuschlagen konnte hatte er ein Pfeil in seinem Bauch. Wo kam der Pfeil her? Ein Dunkelelfenmädchen tauchte auf. Sie hatte einen Bogen in der Hand. Gorgoss dankte ihr und blickte nach oben. Sie war ein Wunderschönes Mädchen mit kurzen blauen Haaren. Für einen Moment war es ruhig bis das Mädchen ihn fragte, was er hier mache. Gorgoss sollte ein verlorenes Item einem Questgeber suchen und zu ihm bringen. Beide freundeten sich an und fanden das was sie suchten. Sie brachten es zusammen zur Taverne um das Gold abzuholen. Gorgoss fragte das Mädchen ob sie in seine Gilde möchte. Doch die Frage ob seine Gilde gut sei machte Gorgoss ziemlich zu schaffen. Er erklärte ihr das sie dann ihr erstes Mitglied sei was sie nicht wunderte was sie ihm auch dirket ins Gesicht sagte. Diese Direktheit machte Gorgoss wütend weswegen Gorgoss in eine andere Richtung blickte. Aber sie kamen wieder zur Ruhe und sahen ein das dies trotzem mal ein Anfang sei. Die Gilde aufzubauen wird eine große Herausvorderung aber wird spaß machen. Somit waren beide zu zweit. Der Dämonenschläger. (Vergangenheit Part 2) Es ist jetzt schon eine Woche her seitdem Gorgoss von zuhause ausgebrochen ist. Unsere beiden Helden gingen nach "Greenhill", ein Dorf in der fast nur Goblins wohnen außer ein paar reisende. Gorgoss und seine Anhängerin gingen in die Taverne um etwas zu trinken, doch in der Tür stand ein dummaussehender Dämon. Gorgoss wollte durch aber er versperrte ihm den Weg. Gorgoss zückte schon sein Schwert doch überraschenderweise bettelte der Dämon um Gold. Da fragte sich Gorgoss was das sollte aber als er aufgeklärt wurde das der Dämon Quests nur versaut war Gorgoss nett und lud ihn ein auf einen Drink. Zu dritt tranken sie Dark-Shakes, deren Erfinder unbekannt war. Trotzdem schmeckten diese Getränke unseren Helden. Sie redeten über allen möglichen Mist. Nach einer Stunde gingen alle aus der Taverne und der Dämon bedankte sich. Er stellte sich noch vor und sagte Gorgoss seinen Namen, er hießt Buggy123. Er fragte Gorgoss ob er eine Gilde hat. Ohne zu zögern nahm Gorgoss ihn auf. Nur wo sollten sie die Gilde errichten? Das wichtigste war jetzt Mitglieder zu finden. Unsere 2 Dämonen und das hübsche Dunkelelfengirl gingen nach einem Einkauf im Waffenladen aus dem Dorf und legten sich in den Schatten des Baumes. Der neuzugang war ein bisschen komisch drauf aber dafür ein echt netter Bursche. Sie verbrachten den restlichen Tag in der Nähe von Greenhill und übernachteten unter dem Baum. Ying, Yang, Yo! (Vergangenheit Part 3) Am nächsten Morgen war der Dämonenschläger verschwunden. Das Dunkelelfenmädchen schlief noch während Gorgoss ihn suchte. Es dauerte nicht lange da fand er ihn. Doch der kloppte sich gerade mit einem fremden Dämonen. Es gab Streit meinte unser lieber Dämonenschläger während er den Schwerthieb von dem anderen Dämon abblockte. Es ging um das Thema wer der stärkere ist, Gorgoss fasste sich an den Kopf und ging zwischen beide und stoppte die Zofferei. Der andere Dämon schaute Gorgoss neidisch an und drehte sich um und ging weg. Der Dämonenschläger ging richtung Baum zurück und sagte das er dem Kerl von gerade von seinem Gildenleiter erzählt hatte. Gorgoss machte nur ein dummes Gesicht und fing an zu lachen. Als sie wieder zum Baum kamen war das Mädchen auch schon wach. Zusammen gingen sie in die Taverne und kaufen sich von dem Restgold ein tolles Essen für 3 Personen. Der Dämon von vorhin betrat die Taverne um eine Quest anzunehmen. Gorgoss blickte um die Ecke und stand auf und ging zu ihm hin. Er sprach ihn an und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Bist du der Leiter der Gilde The Evil? Fragte der Fremde. "Ja" das bin ich sagte Gorgoss. Er ging zu Boden und kniete sich vor Gorgoss hin. "Bitte lass mich in deine Gilde" flehte er. Kaum gefragt war er drin nur musste sich der Dämonenschläger bei ihm entschuldigen wegen den Zoff. Der neue sagte noch kurz seinen Namen, er hieß Yang. Nach dem Essen und dem verlassen des Dorfes wurde der neue von unserem Girl gefragt wieso er gebettelt hat? Es kam zuerst keine Antwort. Nach paar Minuten sagte er "Ich war neidisch". Scorpe, der dunkle Rebell. (Vergangenheit Part 4) Mitten in der Landschaft setzte sich der Dunkelelf auf den Boden. "Ich bin Müde" sagte er. Dabei sind unsre Helden erstmal paar Km gelaufen. Gorgoss und das Dunkelelfenmädchen starrten ihn verzweifelt an außer unser Dämonenschläger, der weit in die Ferne schaute. "Leute, seht ihr auch dieses Ding da in der Ferne?" Alle wendeten ihren Blick in die Richtung in der unser Dämonenschläger schaute. Der neue Dunkelelf hatte die besseren Augen und konnte den "Miesotauros" besser erkennen. Stopp mal? Miesotaurus? Ein schlechtgelaunter Miesotaurus (Was immer der fall ist) rannte auf unsre Helden zu. Der dunkelelf stand vor Schreck auf. Das Dunkelelfenmädchen machte sich zum Kampf bereit und zog ihr Bogen. Gorgoss packte sein Schwert. Der Dämonenschläger holte seine Keule raus. Auch der neue Dunkelelf packte seine Waffe an. Alle waren bereit zum Kampf. Das Girl von uns schoss ein Pfeil ab der an dem kräftigen Körper der Bestie abprallte. "Hast du dir überhaupt eine neue Waffe gekauft?" fragte Gorgoss und bekam "Nein" als Antwort. Der Dämonenschläger prang auf die Bestie drauf und packte es an den Hörnern. Gorgoss griff ihn von vorne an und verwundete das Ungeheuer. Ein weiterer Stich von dem anderen Dunkelelf genügte um den Taurus zu plätten. Alle starrten auf die Bestie die Gorgoss am Fuß packte und paar Meter hinter sich gegen einen Felsen schmiss. Das Dunkelelfenmädchen schoss 3-4 Pfeile in Sekunden ab. Ein Pfeil traf an der Schulter, doch schon hohlte das Monster schon wieder aus. Die Bestie schwang ihren Hammer und traf den Dämonenschläger der sich vor das Dunkelelfen Mädchen gestellt hatte. Unser neue Dunkelelf hohlte zum zweiten Schlag aus aber wurde ohne zu zögern von dem Taurus auf den Boden gedrückt. "Was soll ich tun" sagte sich das Girl. Auf einmal gab es einen lauten Knall und eine Magische explosion. Ein weiterer Dunkelelf war zu sehen. Der Minotaurus ging erneut zu boden. Der Fremde versetzte ihm den letzten Schlag. Gorgoss sah von weit hinten den Geschehnissen zu und der Dämonenschläger quängelte noch wegen den Schmerzen. Das Girl fragte den Fremden nach seinem Namen. Er hieß "Scorpe" und wurde in seiner Heimatstadt auch "Der dunkle Rebell" genannt. Er hatte noch keine Gilde aber fragte ob er unseren Helden beitreten könnte. Das Dunkelelfenmädchen hatte nichts dagegen aber es kam auf Gorgoss drauf an der ebenfalls zustimmte. Sie bedankten sich bei Scorpe. Zusammen gingen sie in das nächste Dorf namens "Blackpark", die Heimatstadt von Scorpe. Der Dämonenschläger und unser anderer Dunkelelf gingen in die Taverne und nahmen eine Quest an. Gorgoss sprach noch mit Scorpe über ein paar Dinge. Doch Scorpe schaute Gorgoss nicht an sondern betrachtete die Schönheit von unserem Dunkelelfengirl. Gorgoss gab ihm einen Schlag auf den Kopf und rüttelte ihn somit wach. Die anderen beiden waren wieder zurück und hatten sich noch eine Neue Waffe gekauft. An dem selben Tag machten sich unsere Helden noch auf um ein paar Quests abzuschließen die sie auch mit bravour schafften. Doch war es Nacht als alle wieder in die Stadt zurückkehrten. Alle waren erschöpft und legten sich unter eine Tanne und schliefen ein. Außer Scorpe der ging zu sich nach Hause und legte sich in sein Bett. Der Dämonenjäger und das Abenteuer in den Katakomben. (Vergangenheit Part 5) Die Sonne ging auf und Scorpe ging nach dem Frühstück zu dem Baum andem seine Leute übernachtet hatten. Das Dunkelelfenmädchen und Buggy schliefen noch. Gorgoss und Yang waren nicht da, wahrscheinlich sind sie im Dorf oder eine Quest abschließen. Scorpe legte sich neben das Mädchen hin und schaute sie die ganze Zeit an. Gorgoss ritt durch den Wald mit seinem neuen Reittier, seinem Wolf, den er sich gekauft hatte um gegen Monster zu kämpfen die er traf. Er hatte gegen einen einfachen Taurus sich wegschleudern lassen. Mit dem Willen stärker zu werden ging er weiter und weiter bis er zu einem großen Tor kam auf dem stand: "Die Katakomben". Gorgoss hatte so ein Schild schonmal gesehen. Es ist das Schild das an dem Tor eines Dungeon hängt. Doch die Tür ist abgeschlossen. Nur ein spezieller Schlüssel kann diese Türe öffnen und zutritt gewähren. In der ferne hörte Gorgoss jemanden kämpfen. Es hörte sich an wie wenn sich einer mit einem Bogen wehren würde. Gorgoss sah einen Dämonenjäger der gegen einen Panther kämpfte. Er ging dazwischen und stach ihm in den Rücken. Der Panther ging zu Boden. Der Dämonenjäger bedankte sich und stellte sich vor. Sein Name war Microyal. Er war auf dem Weg zum Doungeon, aber der Panther hatte seinen Dungeonschlüssel verschluckt. Gorgoss zögerte nicht schlitzte sein Bauch auf und holte den Schlüssel raus. Microyal schaute weg da er sonst sich übergeben hätte. Beide gingen zum Tor und öffneten es. Beide folgten der Treppe die nach unten führte. Zwei Wege konnte man nehmen. Gorgoss nahm den rechten Weg. Microyal wollte allein gehen was er Gorgoss auch sagte. Microyal stieß nach 10 Minuten auf eine Wand. Es ging hier nicht mehr weiter. Doch als er die Wand berührte drückte er ausversehen einen Knopf der eine Bodenklappe öffnete. Microyal fiel hinein und wurde eingesperrt als die Tür wieder zuging. Gorgoss spazierte den dunklen Gang weiter entlang. Er war ganz entspannt und locker so als wäre er zuhause. Vor ihm schwebte ein Geist der ihn angriff. Gorgoss konnte den Schlag abwehren und holte zum gegenschlag aus. Die Attacke von Gorgoss ging durch den Geist hindurch. Der Dämon wurde an der Stirn getroffen. Wie ein Sturm flog der Geist auf Gorgoss erneut zu. Doch jetzt Traf Gorgoss ihn mitten ins Gesicht. Der Geist löste sich in Luft auf. Er lief weiter und kam zu einer Tür auf der eine Frage stand. "Bist du einem Geist begegnet?". In diesem Moment wusste er nicht was er tun sollte. Er sprach "Ja, ich habe einen Geist gesehen". Eine geheime Tür öffnete sich vor ihm in der eine Truhe mit 50 Goldstücken stand. Ein Wunder war geschehen. Gorgoss hatte einen kleinen Schatz gefunden. In diesem Moment ahnte Gorgoss nicht was ihm noch bevor stand. Ein lauter Schrei war zuhören. Gorgoss rannte zurück um zu schauen was los war. Er nahm den anderen Weg und viel 3 Meter tief in das Loch indem auch Microyal reingefallen ist. Der Dämonenjäger lag geschockt in einer Ecke und blutete an seinem Arm. Gorgoss fragte wer das gewesen sei und er zeigte mit dem Finger hinter Gorgoss. Langsam drehte sich der Dämonenkrieger um und erblickte einen großen Fleischgolem. Als Gorgoss sein Schwert zog wurde er von dem Golem gegen die wand geschlagen. Microyal rappelte sich auf und schoss mit seinem Bogen den Golem an. Nur ein kleiner Kratzer war zusehen. Gorgoss sprang auf das Biest und stach mehrmals auf es ein. Das schien ihm nichts auszumachen stattdessen packte er Gorgoss am Kopf und rammte ihn in den Boden. Microyal schoss einen zweiten Pfeil ab mit seiner ganzen Kraft, der das Auge von dem Fleischgolem traf. Brüllend rannte der Golem weg und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Gorgoss blutete am Kopf und hat schwere Wunden davon getragen. Microyal beschloss aus den Katakomben zu verschwinden ansonsten würde das Biest wieder zurückkommen. Beide kletterten nach oben und verließen den Dungeon, aber nahmen den Schlüssel mit und schlossen das Tor wieder zu. Microyal wollte der Gilde von Gorgoss beitreten und er nahm ihn auch gerne auf. Sie durchquerten den Wald und kamen nach einer Stunde wieder an dem Dorf an. Buggy, Scorpe und das Dunkelelfenmädchen saßen dort und sahen ziemlich erschöpft aus. Gorgoss fragte was los sei und sie antworteten damit das sie 10 Quests in der Zeit in der er weg war abgeschlossen hatten. Und wo ist Yang fragte Gorgoss. Daraufhin kam die Antwort: Er sucht dich weil du ihm davongeritten bist. Microyal stellte sich den Leuten vor und war schon von Anfang an gleich beliebt bei Buggy. Sie haben sich gut verstanden. Unsere Gruppe plante schon die nächste Reise in eine andere Gegend doch ohne Yang konnte sie nicht weitegehn. Es wurde Abend und es war immernoch kein Yang zu sehen. Buggy wollte ihn schon suchen gehen aber bevor er es konnte stand Yang schon hiner ihm. Er sah völlig KO. aus obwohl er nur paar KM gelaufen ist. Doch als er erzählte das er unterwegs von einem Schwarm Schmeissfliegen attackiert wurde mussten alle lachen. Dies war für alle ein anstrengender Tag. Die Wunden von den Verletzen wurden geheilt da Dreamgirl einen Lebenstrank gekauft hatte. Es wurde abend und alle berichteten von ihrem Tag. Es war eine super Stimmung und alle fühlten sich gut. Es wurde Nacht und alle gingen schlafen. The Evil wird gegründet. (Vergangenheit Part 6) Am nächsten Tag ging Gorgoss zum Rathaus der Stadt. Er wollte eine Gilde eröffnen mit dem Namen "The Evil". Er bekam eine kleine Hütte in der maximum 10 Personen Platz haben. Die Gilde muss ausgebaut werden damit mehr Platz für weitere Gildenmitglieder enteht. Aber immoment sind unsere Helden ja noch zu sechst. Gorgoss verkündete seinen Mitgliedern die Nachricht das sie einen Platz haben andem sie sich wenigstens vor Unwettern schützen können. Für die Möbel und die Betten kümmerte sich Dreamgirl die mit Buggy zusammen einkaufen gingen. Gorgoss, Scorpe, Yang und Microyal gingen Quests abschließen um Gold für den Ausbau zu verdienen. Dies ging ein paar Tage und sie konnten sich immer mehr kaufen und Platz für weitere Member schaffen. Jetzt hatten sie schon eine größere Hütte und mehr Betten. Es hatten jetzt 15 Mitglieder Platz. Jeder hatte sein eigenes Bett und es gab auch eine kleine Küche in der man was leckeres zubereiten konnte. Eine nicht allzu schöne Toilette aber trotzdem angenehm drauf zu sitzen. 3 Fenster und eine Couch auf der 3 Personen platz haben. 1 Woche haben unsre Helden genutzt um ihre Gilde gut auszubauen. Natürlich werden sie in der Zukunft noch viel mehr draus machen aber immoment ist es angenehm so. Sie erhohlten sich von der ganzen Arbeit und hatten einen Tag zur freien Verfügung. Außer Gorgoss und Scorpe die trainierten. Von Buggy kam der Vorschlag weiterzuziehen und davor sich noch ein Reittier zu kaufen. Dies taten sie am nächsten Tag und gingen in Richtung der nächsten Stadt namens "Orkerra". Wie die Milly so die Lilly. (Vergangenheit Part 7) Auf dem Weg nach Orkerra dachte Gorgoss daran wie es wohl sei wenn sie zu weit von ihrer Gilde entfernt wären und womöglich sehr viele Mitglieder bekommen würden. Wo sollten sie hin? Oder wie und wann würden sie sich wieder treffen? Sollten sich die Wege trennen? Doch immoment war dies nicht der fall da es noch übersichtlich war. Unterwegs trafen unsre Helden noch ein paar schwächere Gegner die sie aufhalten wollten doch an ihnen scheiterten. In Orkerra angekommen wurde Dreamgirl von ein paar dämlichen Orks angemacht die Scorpe mit seiner Magie ausschaltete. Ein Rastplatz war auch in Sicht und legten dort ihr Gepäck ab. Buggy und Microyal waren dabei zu futtern was das Zeug hält während Yang meditierte und Gorgoss ausschau nach weiteren Informationen über den einen Dungeon suchte in dem er sich zusammen mit Microyal durchkämpfen versuchte, Gorgoss kaufte sich eine Landkarte auf der alles zu sehen war was es in dieser Region gab. Jemand tippte ihn auf die Schulter und er drehte sich um. Zusehen war ein elegantes Dunkelelfenmädchen mit grünen Augen und langen Haaren (fast so wie Dreamgirl). Das Mädchen wies Gorgoss drauf hin das das die letzte Karte in dieser Stadt sei auf der einiges zu sehen war. Sie war ein Magier was man an ihrem Stab in ihrer Seitentasche erkannte. "Wie heißt du?" fragte Gorgoss. Das Mädchen gab keine Antwort und sagte stattdessen das sie eigentlich die Karte haben wollte. Kurz danach stellte sie sich vor mit dem Namen "LillyMilly". Gorgoss fragte sie ob sie Lust hätte in eine Gilde zu kommen in der nur die dunklen Stämme reinkönnen. Lilly dachte nach aber war etwas misstrauisch was den zusammenhalt der Gilde anging. "Du kennst sie doch garnicht" sagte Gorgoss. Nach langem überlegen und der Tatsache das der Lilly eh langweilig war trat sie der Gilde von Gorgoss bei. Beide erzählten viel über sich, wo sie herkamen was sie für Ziele hatten und was ihnen wichtig ist. Sie kamen wieder zum Rastplatz. Gorgoss stellte der Lilly seine Mitglieder vor die sie herzlich begrüßten. Kurz danach ging Scorpe mit Dreamgirl um die Ecke um mit ihr zu reden. Gorgoss dachte schon da läuft was aber den Gedanken schob er grad wieder zur Seite. Die restliche Zeit verbrachten alle mit ein paar Quests die nicht allzu lange dauerten und manche hielten einen Mittagsschlaf. Gegen Abend setzten sich alle an ein Lagerfeuer und schlugen ihr Zelt auf das sie sich gekauft hatten. Letzte Aktivitäten "Shakes and Fidget" Server 9 http://s9.sfgame.de/?cid=sf_de_0408 Kategorie:Wiki Kategorie:Gorgoss